


Feel It

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, True Love, lots of feelings, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: Another vignette following Elio and Oliver's time together after they became lovers.





	Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> The song quoted below is played on the piano by Kate Bush. The lyrics are sensual and sexy, and make me think of Elio playing for Oliver - the story that follows is a result of those thoughts!

_God, but you're beautiful, aren't you?_  
Feel your warm hand walking around  
I won't pull away  
My passion always wins  
So keep on a-moving in, keep on a-tuning in  
Synchronize rhythm now 

_\- Feel It, Kate Bush_

 

Elio's POV, then Oliver's

 

"Don't take this the wrong way," I said. "But I want to go home."

We were sitting outside at _Le Danzing_ , taking a break from the dancefloor, where the atmosphere was heady and fevered. I'd resisted touching Oliver as we danced, but that had only heightened my need for him. From the way Oliver prowled around me, I could tell he was feeling the same way. It was fun at first - I liked being with him amongst other people - but having to temper our impulses could only last for so long. Our hands needed to touch hidden parts of our bodies, and we couldn't do that here. 

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. The music was loud, but we would find any excuse for closeness. I draped my arm along the back of his chair, and sensed him deliberately leaning back so my hand would have nowhere to go but on the broad of his shoulder. I revelled in the opportunity to touch him. 

"I want to go home too," he replied. 

There was no need for further conversation.

We finished our drinks, said goodbye to the others at our table and made our way through the crowd. We'd left our bikes a little further out of town, giving us time to sober up before riding home in the dark. As the music and noise faded, the tension between us increased. Whilst the _grappa_ may have loosened our limbs, it had also served to heighten our thirst for each other. He leaned deliberately against me, and when his fingers grazed mine, sparks flew all everywhere.

The route we took home was one I knew well. I could have made the journey with my eyes closed, but Oliver seemed to want to lead the way. He eagerly pointed out and commented on places he recognised - the piazza where we'd eaten endless gelato together, the church we'd escaped into during a summer storm, the book shop from which I'd purchased his copy of _Armance_. It thrilled me to see him buzzing with such unreserved delight. But was he sharing these places with me so that when he was gone, I would only ever see them through his eyes, when he was no longer to see them for himself? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

We eventually reached a country path that led out of town. Our bikes were at the other end. Oliver held open the kissing gate for me, and I pecked him on the cheek as I walked through. When the gate closed behind us, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. 

"I hope that's not all you have for me," he growled. He pushed me hard against a tree, and kissed me with intensity. I melted into his arms and allowed him to grab and grip me. I was his, and he could do whatever he liked. We scrabbled frantically against each other, my tongue dancing with his. He buried his face into my neck, and along my shoulder, pressing his mouth there, sucking hard enough to bruise. It thrilled me when we did this. I once left a bite on his upper thigh, and each time I went down on him, I sucked on the spot to ensure it didn't fade away. I wished for the mark he'd just left on me to never go away. I wanted it as a permanent reminder of what we were. I pulled his hair and a moan escaped him - that was something that always got him going. I pulled harder. I wanted to undo him, and he was close.

Oliver suddenly pulled back and stared at me, his breathing loud in my ears. He touched my face with his strong fingers and I leaned into them, wanting nothing more than to have him close to me always.

His eyes held mine for a long time. The night surrounding us was quiet, and full of promise. Fireflies darted everywhere, illuminating the dark sky. Our breathing slowly came back to normal, and we kissed again, softer this time, more gentle and tender. They were less ferocious, but my body still tingled from the sweet rapture his kisses gave me. 

"Play something for me," he began, his mouth still formed in a kiss against mine, "when we get back." He nuzzled my nose, and I could have drowned in his eyes.

"Would you do that?" he asked, his honey voice sending shivers through me. I nodded, because the idea of him asking me to do that for him him had rendered me speechless. 

He smiled in reply as we walked down the dark path. Every part of me was on fire, burning with delicious sensations his touches and words had ignited in me. I felt wide awake, and alert to everything around us. 

When we reached our bikes, he unlocked mine, then his. He reached over and kissed me again. There was no end to the damage those kisses could do.

The ride home took longer than usual, due to a reduced ability in our limbs to function normally. We giggled like schoolboys bunking off school, sharing secrets and hoping the adults never found out. 

Oliver was my secret, and I was his.

As we almost reached home, he cycled no-handed and encouraged me to do the same. 

We were flying along, free and happy, and I was desperate to hold on until the end.

\------

By the time we got back, the villa was in darkness. Elio lit several candles that cast shadows against the walls and windows. He left one open to let the night air in. 

We were in the living room. I'd spent a lot of time here over the summer, appreciating the cool shade and eclectic nature of it. The piano was it's centre piece, and even when not in use, it held an element of silent grandeur which I respected. I couldn't play a note, and admired anyone who could. The day Elio performed Bach for me, I didn't know what to do with the feelings his playing had stirred in me. I knew he was trying to impress me, and it had worked. The trouble was, I hadn't done a thing to impress him.

Elio placed one of the candles on top of the piano and sat down. 

"What would you like me to play?" he asked, turning to me. 

I was speechless for a second. He was bathed in soft candlelight that illuminated his face in a golden glow. I attempted to compose myself. Elio seemed happy to wait.

"You were working on something the other day," I said, my voice not sounding like my own. "Play that."

Elio smiled uncertainly. "I haven't memorised it all yet." 

"Just play what you know," I encouraged. 

Five seconds of hearing him play anything would keep me happy for a lifetime.

He nodded in reply, gave me a smile as warm as sunshine, and began to play.

I held my breath in anticipation.

Elio placed his hands on the keys, and the soft, melodic sounds began to fill the room. I sat close by to catch every movement and every stroke. Though I'd seen him play before, this felt different. He'd granted my request to play for me and I felt lucky and proud that he had.

I didn't know the piece he was playing, but the undulating, hypnotic melody evoked strong images in my mind, and Elio was in every one of them. His body leaned into the piano, and as the notes bounced off the keys, the rhythm of the music slowly seeped into my body and spread throughout my veins. 

I had to stop myself from reaching out and touching him. 

He appeared lost in the music now, his body in tune with the rhythm of the sounds he was producing . He arched his back and the music seemed to flow through him and out of his fingers. I was transfixed and overwhelmed by the beauty and exquisite gracefulness of his movements. 

When the piece came to a close, he rested his hands in his lap and looked at me.

"Did you like it?" he asked nervously. "I need to work on it -"

I sat next to him on the piano bench, and placed my hands on either side of his face to grab his complete attention.

"It was beautiful," I said, and his body immediately relaxed. 

"Do you know how incredibly talented you are?" I asked. "Do you have any idea?"

His face flushed and he closed his eyes for a second, shaking his head with bashful uncertainty.

"It's true," I said. "Look at me."

He looked at me, locking eyes with mine. He didn't move or speak. I nodded in affirmation, then I kissed him, softly at first. I looked at him again. His body was relaxed close to mine. I kissed his neck. The mark I'd made earlier was visible, and seeing it turned me on. Elio moaned and tilted his head to offer more access.

My hands roamed along his body, one resting on the back of his neck, the other settling around his waist. I lifted his shirt to allow my hand to rest on his skin. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. 

The room was heady and thick with sexual tension. Elio pushed his foot on top of mine and our toes began enjoying their own passion. 

"What was the piece you played?" I asked, dotting kisses along his shoulder.

"' _Une barque sur l'ocean_ '”, he whispered, in his perfect French, sending shivers down my spine. 

"I don't know what that means," I said, "but you could say anything in French and I wouldn't care."

He giggled with his mouth against my ear. 

"It translates as ' _A Boat on the Ocean_ ',” he said, nipping at my ear lobe.

My hand began to roam lower, further down and into the back of his shorts. He moaned at the movement.

Is that what we were, I wondered? A boat sailing along the sea, untethered and free to do what we wanted, regardless of what direction we were going in?

With our hands travelling around each other's bodies, with no set aim or ending in sight, I decided not to ponder too long on if that was true or not, and enjoy the touch of me against him, and him against me, and to hold on for as long as we could.

xxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Elio plays this piece in the film is so lovely, but he was pining for Oliver, and so I wanted to have him play it again but when he and Oliver were lovers, to see the affect it would have on them both (but mostly Oliver). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos and comments are always gratefully received!  
> I have more 'missing moments' I want to exlore, so more to come soon!


End file.
